Conventional pneumatic cylinders provide a conduit for airflow into and out of the head and rod end volumes by means of ports machined into the respective head and rod end caps. Said ports serve as anchor points for plumbing that then communicates airflow to a control valve network. While such an arrangement has a certain level of operability, it typically creates a poor dynamic relationship between desired airflow and differential pressure. Consequently, attempts to apply such devices in precision applications have met with limited success.